thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck
Duck *'Number': 8 Formelly 5741 *'Gender': Male *'Stationed': Arlesburgh, Tidmouth Hault *'Occupation': passenger engine, station pilot *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Built': June 30, 1928 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1954 Montague (better known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. Bio Duck is a cheerful, busy engine. He's only a small tank engine, but coming as he does from the Great Western Railway, he'll stand no nonsense whatsoever from larger engines who try to order him about.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Duck Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the mainline until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branchline - nicknamed "The Little Western" - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and, on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Persona Duck is a loyal, wise engine and a hard worker who does his work without fuss. His personal philosophy and motto is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Basis Duck is based on a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers, and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red, and a gold brass safety valve cover. He was painted BR brunswick green that he wore in the days he worked in Paddington before coming to Sodor. He was repainted back into his traditional GWR Green livery after his incident with the barber shop. Duck carries a brass GWR numberplate on his cab sides (5741) along with two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. He also has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Duck, having proved popular with fans and staff at HiT Entertainment alike, has returned to the series in season 17. * In Season 12 Duck's face is smaller and is missing its prominent cheekbones. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:Tank Engines Category:Boy Category:Green Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Heroes